The Lost Friend
by vyorin
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang persahabatan dan kekecewaan. Sungguhkah orang yang kau anggap sahabat memang pantas kau sebut sahabat? Jelek, abal, gaje, aneh, etc, etc. RnR?


A fic for…

Fic ini cho persembahkan untuk seorang sahabat sekaligus orang yang telah mengenalkan cho pada FFN terutama FBI(Fandom Bleach Indonesia), dan akhirnya cho jatuh cinta dengan fandom ini.

_Untuk seorang sahabat yang mungkin tak akan pernah membaca fic ini._

**The Lost Friend**

Written by : choco purple

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Genre : friendship and hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), dialog sedikit, etc.

.

30 December 2010

Lagi… air mata gadis itu lagi-lagi mengalir, mengekspresikan kepiluan hati yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini. Bukan hanya hari ini dia menangis, dulu dia juga sering menangis karena hal yang sama, orang yang sama. Tapi sekarang berbeda, perkataan orang itu bebrapa hari lalu membuat hatinya begitu tersayat. Kata-kata orang itu bagai sebuah pisau yang dengan tak berperasaannya telah menyayat hatinya yang rapuh. Orang itu…sahabatnya…atau orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya…sahabat baiknya…

.

6 April 2009

SMU Karakura

"Hei, kau di kelas mana?" pertanyaan tersebut terus terucap dari murid-murid kelas satu yang baru saja mendapat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Tentu saja itu hal wajar, semua ingin tahu dimana kelas teman-teman yang mereka kenal sambil berharap ada teman mereka yang satu kelas dengan mereka, jadi setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu canggung. Dan begitulah pertanyaan itu seakan sebuah kaset rekaman yang terus menerus diputar.

Setelah satu jam waktu bebas untuk para murid junior di SMU Karakura-yang kebanyakan dimanfaatkan untuk mencari kelas yang akan mereka tempati selama satu tahun kedepan-kini semua murid sudah diharuskan berada dikelas masing-masing.

Banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh mereka, seperti mencari tempat duduk yang baik atau mencari teman baru, atau bahkan hanya menatap ke luar jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan olahraga yang sedang digunakan oleh senior mereka untuk berolahraga, mungkin saja ada senior yang tampan atau cantik. Siapa tahu? Dan itu sering dilakukan oleh para junior-mencari senior yang keren, maksudku.

Sekarang kita akan melihat salah satu kelas paling gaduh. Kelas 1-7. Ya, suasana kelas ini terlihat sangat ramai.

Sepertinya hampir seluruh murid di kelas ini sudah dapat membaur dengan baik. Walau mereka berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda sebelumnya, sekarang mereka sudah seperti saling mengenal cukup lama, saling menyapa, saling bercanda, berlarian, saling mengejek bahkan ada yang saling bergosip. Untuk yang bergosip sudah tentu murid perempuan yang melakukannya.

Semuanya terlihat begitu akrab dan terbawa suasana masing-masing, tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut hazelnut panjang. Ia nampak tertawa riang bersama beberapa teman lama dan barunya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berbagi cerita lucu dengan mereka sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada di deretan dekat jendela urutan paling tengah.

Mengingat jam bebas yang sudah hampir habis, dia memutuskan untuk duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpusatakaan sambil menunggu wali kelas kelas itu tiba.

Sesaat dia melihat ke seisi kelas yang masih ramai dengan semua siswanya yang tengah sibuk dan menghiraukan seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sangat tenang. Gadis berambut keunguan itu sedikit celingukan, nampaknya dia sedang mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan setelah mendapatkannya dia menghampiri bangku itu.

Tanpa disadari gadis berambut keunguan itu, seorang gadis berambut hazelnut sedari tadi telah memandangnya. Gadis berambut hazelnut itu nampak panik saat gadis berambut ungu itu berjalan kearahnya. Dia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah ada yang hal kurang baik yang sudah dilakuakannya?

Sampai gadis berambut ungu itu melatakkan tasnya di samping bangkunya, ia baru sadar kalau gadis berambut ungu tadi sedang mencari tempat duduk. Bodohnya dia.

"Ng.. hai, salam kenal. Aku Inoue Orihime," sapa gadis berambut hazelnut sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eh! Ah, iya. Aku Senna," sambut sang gadis berambut ungu agak gugup.

"Salam kenal. Sekarang kita berteman 'kan?" Orihime mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Senna.

"Iya."

Dan setelah itu persahabatan yang erat pun terjalin diantara Orihime dan Senna.

Orihime yang selalu ceria meski sebenarnya sangat rapuh, Senna yang pendiam namun tegar. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Senna yang dulu begitu tertutup, perlahan kini mulai terbuka kepada yang lainnya.

Sedikit banyak Orihime telah membuat Senna memiliki banyak teman, meski Senna masih sangat jarang berbicara apalagi berteriak seperti Orihime, Rangiku dan Tatsuki setidaknya suaranya bisa terdengar oleh teman-teman yang lain tidak seperti dulu. Dulu Senna sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan volume keras. Sedang Orihime, kini dia lebih sering tertawa dan jarang menangis.

Dulu Orihime sangat sering menangis dan teman-teman dekatnyalah yang selalu menenangkannya. Maklum, beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah tahun-tahun terberat dalam hidupnya. Dia kehilangan kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Orihime untuk pulih dari keterpurukannya. Untung tak satu pun temannya meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang kebahagiaannya bertambah karena kehadiran Senna. Senna seperti pengganti kakaknya yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan.

Beberapa bulan pertama adalah hari-hari menyenangkan bagi Orihime dan Senna. Bahkan setiap hari mereka selalu bersama. Sampai pada hari ujian tengah semester tiba yang berhasil membuat Orihime merasakan neraka dunia.

Betapa tidak, Orihime bukanlah murid yang pintar terutama dalam ilmu eksak, bisa dibilang dia sangat payah. Hampir setiap ulangan harian yang berhubungan dengan hitung-menghitung dan rumus, Orihime selalu ikut ulangan perbaikan dan hasilnya pun pas-pasan.

Sedang Senna…jangan ditanya. Tenyata Senna sangat pandai dalam ilmu eksak. Tak pernah satu kalipun Senna ikut ulangan perbaikan. Hampir tak ada yang menyangka kalau Orihime dan Senna adalah teman dekat jika melihat nilai ulangan harian mereka yang terlampau jauh berbeda.

Bukan salah Orihime juga bila dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar bersama Senna dan bukannya bejalan-jalan ke mall dan tempat ramai lainnya. Orihime sudah pernah bahkan sangat sering mengejak Senna untuk belajar bersama dan meminta Senna untuk mengajarinya, tapi apa mau dikata Senna selalu punya berjuta alasan untuk menolak.

Dan itu membuat Orihime curiga Senna menyembumyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan hal itu yang menjadi salah satu penyebab hilangnya tali persahabatan di antara mereka.

.

_chocolate_

.

"Sudah Tatsuki-chan. Aku sudah sangat sering meminta Senna mengajariku, tapi dia selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan," adu Orihime pada Tatsuki suatu hari.

"Hhh…mungkin benar, Senna memang kembali jadi tertutp. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang bicara dengan kita," Tatsuki pun mulai merasa aneh dengan Senna yang kembali jadi seorang pendiam dan tertutup.

"Tuh 'kan. Tatsuki-chan juga merasa seperti itu."

"Yah…, kita biarkan dulu saja mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

"Tapi kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

"Mungkin belum saatnya Orihime. Tapi beberapa hari lalu aku melihat Senna sedang berbicara akrab dengan Hallibel dan teman-temannya. Kau tahu 'kan, si Hallibel?"

"Um.. aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa Senna bicara dengan mereka? Atau mungkin dulu mereka satu sekolah ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Ng…suadah dulu ya Tasuki-chan. Sudah malam, terimakasih sudah mau mendengar kaluahanku," Orihime mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat telepon yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari lima belas menit itu.

"Ya, selamat malam," dan pembicaraan pun berakhir.

Waktu pun berlalu dan masalah itu dibiarkan berlarut begitu saja.

.

_chocolate_

.

Liburan musim panas. Seluruh murid kelas satu memiliki jadwal camping sekaligus berlibur di pantai yang tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan. Begitupun untuk Orihime dan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah menyiapkan berbagi hal untuk menyambut acara ini.

Dan liburan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menghantui pikiran Orihime. Ya, ini berkaitan dengan Senna. Kata-kata Tatsuki terbukti, dengan sangat jelas Orihime melihat dengan matanya sendiri, Senna yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan Hallibel. Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali tapi sering.

Pernah Orihime mencoba mengikuti Senna secara diam-diam saat Senna keluar diam-diam dari penginapan. Dan ternyata Senna pergi kesebuah bar kecil didekat penginapan, dan tenyata Senna tidak sendiri disana dia duduk bersama dengan beberapa orang yang Orihime kenal. Orang-orang itu adalah Hallibel dan teman-temannya.

Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol seperti sudah saling lama kenal, padahal seingat Orihime Senna tidak pernah cerita kalau dia berteman dekat dengan Hallibel. Sesekali terlihat Senna, Hallibel dan dua orang lainnya yang tidak begitu terlihat oleh Orihime karena lampu bar yang remang, tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Orihime tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan apalagi yang mereka tertawakan karena selain jarak yang lumayan jauh suasana bar tersebut juga sangat bising. Satu hal lain yang Orihime sadari, wajah Senna terlihat lain dengan saat mereka bersama. Wajah Senna terlihat lebih….sombong? Orihime tidak mengerti, hanya saja wajah dan cara bicara Senna sangat angkuh dimatanya.

Keesokan harinya Orihime hanya bersikap seperti biasa pada Senna. Ingin sebenarnya dia bertanya, tapi Orihime terlalu takut. Takut apa? Entahlah. Dia tidak tahu, mungkin takut kalau Senna akan marah karena urusan pribadinya dicampuri, takut Senna akan membencinya, atau mungkin takut Senna akan meninggalkannya.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, hari-hari yang dilalui sahabat ini berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Akan tetapi beberapa bulan setelahnya hubungan mereka merenggang. Senna secara terang-terangan sering terlihat bersama Hallibel.

Bahkan jika Hallibel mencari Senna pada saat Orihime sedang bersamanya, maka Senna akan meninggalkan Orihime dan pergi dengan Hallibel tanpa setitik penyesalan tampak diwajahnya. Malah Senna terlihat…senang, seolah Hallibel baru saja menyelamatkannya dari malaikat maut.

Sakit. Hati Orihime terasa perih. Tapi bisa apa dia? Protes? Itu tak akan mengubah apa pun. Memang keinginan untuk memprotes tindakan sahabatnya itu sering muncul, tapi selalu dia tahan. Karena baginya kebahagiaan Senna lebih penting.

Dan perasaan yang terlalu baik itu telah disalah gunakan oleh Senna. Senna menganggap Orihime adalah orang yang gampangan. Orang yang tak akan marah jika dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Salah. Senna salah besar.

Orihime memiliki hati yang rapuh. Senna tak pernah tahu bahwa sesaat setelah dia meninggalkan Orihime, maka Orihime akan berlari keatap-tempat yang sepi karena semua murid lebih suka berada ditaman sekolah untuk melihat sakura yang baru mekar diawal musim semi tahun ini. Di sana Orihime akan menangis sepuasnya, menangisi ketidak berdayaannya untuk meminta kepada Senna agar gadis berambut keunguan itu tidak lagi meninggalakannya. Hampir setiap hari diawal musim semi yang indah ini, atap SMU Karakura selalu menjadi saksi bisu tangis kepiluan Orihime.

.

Berangsur-angsur persahabatan antara Orihime dan Senna pudar. Puncaknya adalah saat pesta kenaikan kelas sekaligus pesta kelulusan murid kelas tiga pada bulan April.

Orihime dan Senna sama sekali tak saling berbicara. Mereka seperti tak mengenal satu sama lain,membiarkan persahabatan indah yang pernah terjalin terhapus begitu saja malam itu. Orihime hanya duduk dikursi yang tersedia bersama teman-temannya yang masih setia bersamanya.

Sedang Senna, sudah tentu bersama Hallibel. Bahkan wajah angkuhnya semakin terlihat malam itu. Senna sama sekali tak membaur dengan teman-temannya dari kelas 1-7, dia hanya terlihat bersama anak-anak yang…katakanlah populer. Yang pasti selalu ada dalam suatu sekolah dan mereka cenderung merasa lebih istimewa dibanding murid-murid yang lain.

Dan anehnya tak ada satu pun murid kelas 1-7 yang peduli ada atau tidaknya Senna. Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain tanpa ada satu pun yang menyinggung tentang Senna. Dan Orihime tidak menyadari itu. Dia tidak berpikir mungkin saja ada teman sekelasnya yang tahu tentang perubahan pada Senna. Orihime tidak bertanya. Atau mungkin dia takut mengetahui alasan nyata kenapa Senna tak pernah ingin bersamanya lagi.

Pesta itu berakhir, tanpa sebuah kenangan manis yang tercetak diingatan Orihime. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah kenapa Senna pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan alasannya atau sekedar salam perpisahan. Orihime tak tahu lagi. Sekarang yang diinginkannya hanyalah bisa bersama Senna lagi.

Dan itu merupakan kesalahan besar yang dia buat. Bukan karena dia tak berusaha mengajak bicara Senna atau melakukan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Senna. Tapi Orihime lupa, lupa bahwa dia masih punya banyak teman yang menghargainya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Sesuatu yang kelak akan ia sesalkan lebih dari Senna yang meninggalkannya.

Namun, walau bagaimana pun seorang manusia tidak pernah hidup sendiri, mereka akan selalu memiliki 'teman'. Dan itulah hal paling berharga yang Orihime miliki sekarang. Tak ada lagi tangisan sedih yang ia suarakan di atap sekolah dalam kesendirian. Sekarang hanya ada tawa kebahagiaan Orihime dan sahabat-sahabat baiknya di bawah langit musim gugur.

Sejak awal dia menjadi murid kelas dua Orihime tak pernah lagi melihat Senna. Mungkin karena kelas mereka yang terpisah jauh, -Senna berada di kelas 2-1 –kelas murid-murid populer, sedang Orihime berada di kelas 2-9 –kelas murid-murid biasa namun sangat menyanangkan bagi Orihime - , atau mungkin mereka berdua memang saling menghindar? Orihime tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia bahagia dengan keadaannya sekarang tanpa mau mempermasalahkan masa lalunya. Yang ia inginkan adalah menikmati hari-harinya di kelas 2-9 ini tanpa masalah yang berarti. Tapi semua tak akan semudah itu…

.

27 December 2010

Hari ini memang sudah memasuki hari libur panjang untuk merayakan Natal dan tahun baru, tapi Orihime terpaksa harus pergi ke sekolah karena diminta wali kelasnya untuk menyelesaikan data teman-teman sekelasnya karena dia menjabat sebagai sekertaris jadi dialah yang bertugas mengurutkan datanya.

Bukan hanya Orihime yang menjadi satu-satunya murid di sekolah, dia bersama sang ketua kelas- Ishida dan wakil ketua kelas yang kebetulan adalah Tatsuki. Sebenarnya Orihime sudah berjanji untuk membantu melepas hiasan pohon Natal di rumah Rangiku, tapi batal karena tugas mendadak ini. Selain mereka anak-anak OSIS juga sedang ada rapat, tadi Orihime dan Tatsuki sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota OSIS yang mereka kenal.

"Huah…selesai juga!" teriak Orihime sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena dari tadi terus duduk dan berhadapan dengan laptopnya, tanpa sadar bahwa dia berteriak didalam perpustakaan sekolah yang selalu tenang.

Untung saja tak ada orang lain di perpustakaan selain dia, Tatsuki dan Ishida. Selesai menyalin semua data murid, Ishida bergegas keluar lebih dulu untuk menyerahkan datanya kepada wali kelas mereka. Tak lama kemudian Orihime dan Tatsuki juga keluar dari perpustakaan. Baru satu langkah Orihime keluar dari perpustakaan dia berpapasan dengan Senna. Senna tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"H-hai,…Senna," sapa Orihime pelan dan canggung.

"Hai," Senna hanya menjawab judes.

"Mmm…sedang apa di sekolah? Ini 'kan hari libur," Orihime mencoba bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Senna.

"Ha? Kenapa aku di sini? Kau lupa atau kuper sih? Aku ini anggota-OSIS!" jawaban Senna terdengar sarkastik dan taka lupa…angkuh.

"Eh. Maaf, aku tidak tahu," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa bodoh. Dia mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang.

"Ya, ya,ya… semua juga tahu kau itu memang kuper. Aku heran bisa-bisanya dulu aku betah bersamamu yang cengeng itu!" lagi-lagi nada suara angkuh terdengar dari Senna.

"Ke-kenapa Senna-chan sekarang tidak mau lagi berteman denganku?" Orihime mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama mengganjal dihatinya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya sambil tetap berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" Senna masih tetap bicara denagn angkuh.

"Kau bodoh ya? Sejak awal aku hanya _terpakasa _berteman denganmu! Karena teman-temanku dari sekolah lamaku tak ada yang satu kelas denganku! Kau tahu, kau itu menyebalkan dan cengeng!"

"Dan yang perlu kau tahu saat aku tertawa bersama Hallibel dan yang lain, kami menertawakan mu! Menertawakan setiap hal aneh yang ada padamu! Kau puas?" Senna berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar membentak.

Mata Orihime melebar tak percaya akan kata-kata Senna barusan, berharap ini hanyalah Nightmare After Chirstmas saja. Tapi jelas ini nyata. Ini dunia nyata. Dan tanpa aba-aba air mata Orihime mengalir bebas, dia tahu sekarang bahwa dia adalah orang terbodoh. Mana ada orang yang menangisi orang lain yang ternyata sering mengolok-oloknya? Ada, Orihime lah orangnya. Dia memang sangat bodoh.

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Senna. Tatsuki lah yang melakukannya, dia sudah tak tahan dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir pedas Senna. Senna terjatuh karena kuatnya tamparan Tatsuki. Hallibel yang sedari tadi hanya cekikikan menertawakan kebodohan Orihime sedikit tersentak karena suara tamparan Tatsuki pada Senna yang terdengar sangat keras. Hallibel segera membantu Senna berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar iblis!" Tatsuki sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin rasanya dia meremukkan wajah Senna.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada Orihime yang tulus berteman denganmu! Dia…dia peduli padamu! Dia sangat mempercayaimu! Tapi kau dengan gampangnya menertawai ketulusan Orihime tanpa rasa menyesal sedikit pun! Kau tak pantas disebut manusia! Dasar terkutuk!" hampir bogem mentah Tatsuki meremukkam wajah Senna, tapi Orihime menahannya.

"Sudahlah Tatsuki-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang bodoh karena tidak mau mencari tahu hal-hal yang membuatku gelisah. Dan sekarang hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Tapi tidak apa, karena sekarang aku punya banyak teman yang lebih berharga," Orihime tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis kesakitan yang menyayat jiwanya.

"Sial kau! Orihime! Kau memang pantas berteman dengan preman! Ayo Hallibel!" Senna melangkah lebar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sepertinya Senna akan menghabiskan sisa liburannya untuk mengompres pipinya yang mulai membiru.

"Orihime, kau yakin tidak mau menghajar anak brengsek itu? Atau kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Tatsuki masih bersungut-sungut sambil melihat Senna dan Hallibel yang berjalan menjauh.

Orihime kembali menunduk, "Tidak usah…" jeda "Tatsuki-chan, aku mau pulang," Orihime hanya ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya betapa bodoh dia.

"Baiklah," Tatsuki mengalah, dia tahu Orihime sedangingin menyendiri sekarang. Dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan bangunan kokoh SMU Karakura dalam diam…

.

_choclate_

_._

31 December 2010

Orihime terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimipinya semalam seperti seluruh ingatannya selama di SMU Karakura yang diputar kembali. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangis, bahkan masih terlihat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering dipipinya.

Orihime mengucek matanya yang masih berat untuk dibuka, perlahaan dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Dan dia kembali mengingt mimpi-mimpinya semalam, atau lebih baik disebut sebagai kenangan pahitnya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang berguna.

Menangisi orang yang bahkan sering menertawaimu dibelakangmu? Itu konyol. Dan Orihime menyadari kekonyolannya yang entah keberapa.

Dan air matanya kembali mengalir, kali ini Orihime menangisi kekonyolannya sendiri. Memang masih ada rasa pilu dihatinya yang akan sulit untuk pulih, tapi Orihime yakin dia dapat mengatasi semuanya karena dia masih memiliki banyak sahabat yang tak akan meninggalkannya apalagi menyakitinya.

Ya, hidup seseorang tidak akan berakhir hanya karena sebuah pengkhianatan dari seseorang yang yang dianggap berharga. Toh masih banyak orang-orang berharga disekitar kita yang jauh lebih pantas untuk dijaga dan dilindungi. Dan Orihime menyadari itu.

Dia bergegas menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu liburannya yang tersisa bersama teman-temannya yang telah menungunya untuk merayakan pesta pergantian tahun malam ini.

Hari ini harus menjadi hari penutup tahun yang penuh kenangan. Tak ada salahnya 'kan, mengakhiri tahun yang penuh air mata dengan tawa kebahagiaan? Dan pagi ini pun matahari bersinar cerah diawal musim dingin, memberitahu gadis berambut hazelnut itu bahwa di dalam musim yang beku sekali pun masih tersimpan kehangatan…

_FIN._

_Untuk seorang sahabat yang mungkin tidak akan kembali ke fandom anime lagi._

.

Hehehe… abal banget ya? Maaf, cho benar-benar ga' tahu mau dibagaimanakan fic ini. Jadi alur dan diskripsinya aneh banget-sama kaya' fic cho yang lain.*aura gelapnya muncul

Sebenarnya cho ga' yakin mau publish ni fic, takut ga' ada yang sudi baca apalagi review karena saking abalnya fic ini.*auranya makin gelap

Masalah tokoh utamanya cho bener-bener frustasi milihnya. Cho udah ngacak-ngacak semua tokoh cewek dari berbagai anime tapi ga' ada yang pas. Pertama sih pengen pake Rukia ma Inoue, tapi rasanya ga' cocok, akhirnya pake Inoue ma Senna deh. Disini cho ga' bermaksud membashing chara, ini semua karena tuntutan naskah fic ini*ngaco. Jadi bagi Senna-fc cho sangat minta maaf kalau Senna jadi terkesan jahat disini.*bungkuk dalem sedalem-dalemnya ampe kesungkur di tanah.

Nah, jika memang ada yang sudi membaca fic ini, saya mau minta review atas fic abal di atas yang amat-sangat-sekali-banget jauuhhh dari kata baik -walau saya tak yakin ada yang baca fic ini.

Arigatou!

.R.E.V.I.E.W.

.P.L.E.A.S.E.


End file.
